Home
by Kensuke Aida
Summary: Worst case scenario. Rated M to be safe. I'm no good at sumaris, I can't even spell it. anyway, songfic. Three days grace, Home. Possible one shot, probably going to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Three days grace, or Evangelion. I own a CD player behind me that plays depressing music. Ee;;; This takes place after Ariel, so Asuka is missing. Kaji is gone you know it.

**Home.**

Shinji looked up at the darkened ceiling, his brown hair was messed up and his blue eyes glazed over. He had some bandages on his wrists. He sighed as thunder struck once more outside his small apartment. '_It's a familiar ceiling… but it doesn't feel right.'_ He shifted his head to the right, looking at the small alarm clock that blinked twelve o'clock repetitively. Lightning flashed in through the window and thunder rumbled. He didn't need to get up, with Asuka missing and Misato drinking herself into an alcohol induced coma every night.

_I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place_

Slowly Shinji reached to his left wrist and undid one of the bandages. Fresh blood oozed from his gash, trailing down his arm. He smiled to himself as he felt the cold air hit his exposed wound. _'What's the point in living?'_ He thought to himself, watching the redness trickle down his arm. '_What right have we, such fragile creatures to fight what are gods messengers?'_ He sighed and picked up his knife again, lightly pressing the tip to his already formed cut. The pain etched its way up his nerves, finally getting to his brain. The bolts of agony lashed into his brain, which completely ignored it. 

_No matter how hard I try  
you're never satisfied  
this is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home_

Having reattached his bandages, he wandered out into the living room, to find the major. Passed out with a beer can still pressed to her lips, the beer had spilled down her face and into her hair, making most of the room smell like Yubisu. Beer bottles were spread out around the room, proving that Shinji didn't give a damn anymore. He sighed, stepping on a beer can, slicing a small cut on his foot, as well as waking up the major. Her blood shot eyes stared at the opposite wall before she looked at Shinji. "Kaji?" She mumbled, leaning towards him.

_By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
Till you get off my case_

"Kaji!" She cried, leaping at him. Shinji leapt backwards, Misato missing him by a mile, crashed into the floor with a loud thump. Without looking up she began to crawl towards him, her hair covering her face. Shinji backed up in panic, his fears growing as she began to giggle. Shinji finally ran out of room, his retreat ending abruptly with his lower back hitting the kitchen counter and Misato diving at his legs. For the first time since she fell, she looked up.

_No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a_

Blood trickled down her nose from the impact when she fell, She had bags under her eyes, and a look that would send a man insane scribbled on her face. Misato had become a thing of nightmares. She clawed at his pants, trying to get into them. Shinji's voice returned to him and he began to scream. He screamed and screamed like there was no tomorrow. Misato suddenly shrieked and jumped backwards. Lightning flashed again as she stared at Shinji, then at the blood on her fingers. Slowly realization dawned on Misato. She reached towards Shinji, hoping to comfort him. 

_Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home_

I'm better off alone

Shinji saw her reaching towards him and cried, "Get away!" With those words out, he bolted nearly running head long into the door. He whipped it open and ran out into the rain, letting the purifying water wash away sin and crime. He kept running, till he reached the outskirts of town. The area had been destroyed during one of the previous angel attacks. He approached a place with most of the house destroyed except one area. He approached the house slowly, wanting to get out of the rain. He huddled into the hall way, letting the water roll off his hair. The rain soon began to subside, but was replaced by another sound. Whimpering. He walked father into the run down house. Before finding what he least expected. Sitting on a chair in front of him was a school uniform that seemed very familiar.

_No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a_

He walked over to it and picked it up. Looking at it carefully he sniffed it. One word came to mind. '_Asuka._' Suddenly there emerged a weak voice behind him

_Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home_

"Baka Shinji?"

----------------

_Wow, been a while since I posted anything. I re-did my original one for this; I personally like this one better._

_**Read and review. By the way I did this as depressing as possible, but I can see it all happening anyway. This was kind of a worst case scenario of Evangelion**_

_**Now just to make it clear.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING, NOTHING! SO DON'T DELETE IT THIS TIME. ;0;**_

_**--Kensuke Aida.**_


	2. Overrated

**Hey, hey, hey, 'tis me again. Didja miss me? Ah well, prolly not.**

**Time for chapter two. For the disclaimer, see first chapter. (Someone answer if I can actually do that. Cause on the safe side, I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING!)**

**This chapter will be divided into Shinji and Asuka, starting with Shinji, then after the verse, Asuka.**

**Over rated.**

"Baka-Shinji?"

The small voice echoed out from the other corner of the room. Shinji slowly turned, half expecting to see the loud, boisterous girl that had been a few months before, but what he saw was something out of his darkest nightmares. Misato's earlier display had nothing on this. Shinji could always look up to Asuka; she was the driving force that kept him going. Her flirtatious smile, cocky attitude, and beautiful appearance had completely enraptured him. This was a mockery of such perfection.

Worn out and faded  
The weakness starts to show  
They've created the generation  
That we know  
Washed up and hated  
The system moves to slow  
They give us answers  
To questions they don't even know

Asuka had heard soft footsteps over the rain, coming closer. She turned her dull, once vibrant blue eyes to the door. What was left of the door swung on its creaky hinges. Slowly a form she knew as the 'invincible Baka Shinji'. Shinji didn't notice her apparently, as he stooped over her uniform, folded neatly some ten feet from the bathtub. She tried to use her voice, but nothing came out. She cursed her dry throat. She licked her lips, starring down at some of her bloodstains. "Baka Shinji…?" She croaked out.

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

Her cheekbones were appearing against her skin, almost shriveled like a corpse. Her hair had red streaks through it. Crimson red. Her haunted blue eyes bore holes into his own. Around the tub were many stains, and the smell of vomit was heavy in the air. She seemed oblivious to her nudity as she stood up, full exposing her body, which she had prided herself on so many times. The arms were desecrated and slashed, minor bloody leaks still going, she seemed on the verge of a faint.

Used up and jaded  
You're thinking way to slow  
So we're creating  
Answers on our own  
We can't relate  
To what you think you know  
And you create  
The problems that will never  
Go away

Asuka's vision wavered slightly, becoming hazy and unfocused. She stood, her fog crowded mind not registering the fact that she was nude, and in front of Shinji. Emotions passed through her eyes. Pain. Hate. Sorrow. Defeat. Acknowledgement. Something indescribably flowed through her as a tear spilled down her cheek. Her sobbing came low at first, hard to hear, until it grew into such noise that, had Shinji not been a depressed person, would have joked about how it could maybe be heard from space.

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

Shinji shied away from her pained expression, before he heard a sob. She was… Crying? Shinji was shocked, Asuka had EMOTION? He suddenly realized that this was getting them no where, Asuka was still sobbing harshly, and he was just standing there. Quickly he looked around, running into the hall and opening the first room he found. Within the small cramped room was a bed, and many, many toys. He grabbed a blanket off the bed, vaguely registering a pre second impact video game character. He wore a green pointed hat and had his sword pointed at the occupant of the bed. He rushed back in, to find Asuka hadn't moved, although she was wavering. (It'll now only be Shinji's POV.)

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is over…

He rushed forward as she began to fall, managing to catch her mid-fall. The blanket

Wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm, and to keep him from doing anything deemed perverted. He eased her out of the tub, her limp legs dragging on the floor as he heaved her into his arms. He made sure the blanket was covering all her private areas before marching out the half-destroyed door. The sky was clearing up, a bright rainbow stretching across the sky. Shinji quickly gained his bearings and began to head to the nearest NERV entrance.

Go away, go away, go away, go away.  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

He entered the bunker of the NERV hospital. It's clean linoleum floors were strikingly bright in contrast to the watered down colors he'd been walking through moments earlier. He stumbled forward, tripping on the hem of Asuka's blanket. A nurse rushed forward, grabbing the both in mid fall. He supported them, he seemed strong, maybe 6'2 or so with light blond hair. He shouted to one of his compatriots,

"Call Dr. Akagi!" He quickly turned his attention back to the two.

"You two are pilots, correct?" Shinji nodded, losing consciousness himself.

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

When next Shinji awoke, he was lying upon a white hospital bed, the room was just as bright as the lobby, but with simulated sunlight coming in through the windows. He looked up, blocking the lights out using his wrist. He murmured,

"Another familiar ceiling… But… It feels right."

Shinji smiled to himself, seeming to regain some of himself in the realization that he probably just saved someone's life, without hurting her. A feeling rose in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that had gotten him sucked into the angel's body.

Pride… 

**And we're DONE! I'm sorry this took so long, I just haven't really been in the writing mood, how'd you like it? R&R again, please.**

** I'm a HUGE Asuka fanboy, no Rei gets emotions fan fics coming from this author.**


End file.
